when the real one comes
by My Name Is Alice2019
Summary: when jace fineds clary cheating on him he goes on a walk...or run and fineds someone else likeing to but there is one problem...shes a mundane first story! Sorry for all the spelling mistakes in chapter 3! And I will just keep adding chapters regularly. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

**AN; hey guys! this is my first story, but feel free to say whatever I can handle it!  
Anyways yes this is my first story I have had this fanfic account for along time now so I decided to make the awesome people out there a story! but my best friend also has made a story so go to her account her name is DragonsGirl56 she awesome! But no more of my talking! ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 1: A big mistake

jace POV

I was walking back from the training room very happy. Today was Clary and my's Anniversary! I had the perfect night planed out. We have been dating for about 3 years and I wanted to make it special for her. I sighed never have I **ever **felt like this for anyone! Before, I used to put all my emotions away and not let anyone, and I mean **anyone**, in. but now, since Clary came into my life I forgot all about the past and stayed looking at the future. She had changed me. When I reached my room, I took a shower, got dressed, grabbed my steel and ran out the door. When I got to clary's room I heard voices coming from inside.

"Come on! Please?" _Clary _I think without hesitation. I knew her voice anywhere.

"I know you want to but what about...**_him_**?" that voice...i know that voice but where?

"Come on Alec!" she says. **_ALEC?!_** My mined goes crazy thinking of ways to kill him and the anger burns like a fire inside me. _How could he! _I think.

"OK fine fine but jace must know nothing!" Alec says

"OK! I won't tell him! Not a word!" she says happily. Then I hear them kissing...no not kissing...more like sucking each others faces off. Without hesitation I slam the door open with a loud _BANG! _What I saw then...made me want to kill myself. Clary and Alec where on her bed with his shirt off and her pants off.

"HOW COULD YOU!" I yell to clary. "WE ARE OVER!" she looked shocked, but I saw not guilt in her eyes.

"Jace...listen..." I cut her off.

"AND YOU!" I say pointing to Alec "ARE DEAD TO ME!"

with that I run out the room, the institute **AN; please tell me if I spelled this wrong!  
**And in the woods letting my feet take me where ever they wanted to go.

**AN; well what did you think? I know this chapter is short but the other ones MIGHT be short to...*shrugs* oh well anyways review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN; hey guys! here it is! The 2 chapter of _when the real one comes! _Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 A new face

I finally stopped running and looked around to see where my feet had taken me. I was standing in front of a small, white house with a big backyard and a in ground pool in it. I heard yelling and screaming in the house. I put the soundless rune on my arm, and walked inside.

When I walked inside a found the house surprisingly bigger than it looked. The people who we yelling and screaming at each other were in the living room, a woman and a man. The woman threw a picture frame at the man, but he ducked just in time. Unfortunately, for the picture frame it hit the wall with a loud _CRACK! _I winced at the sound and moved out of way for the woman to storm out of the house, and walk down the street.

The man grabbed a case of beer, his keys, walked out to his truck and drove off, saying something about 'his daughter'. I walked into the living room and picked up the frame that was thrown at the wall. The glass was cracked all the way from on corner to the next, but I could still see the face. It was a girl, about my age but had to be a least a year younger.

She had brown hair, with lots of blonde in it, beautiful storm Grey eyes, and was tan. _Pretty _I think. Then my mined went back to Clary and Alec, kissing, making out, and almost...i pushed the thought out of my mined before my anger grew back. I put the frame back on the window seel. I walked into the kiction and looked around. On the dinner table was a little grave stone. on it, it read:

**Simon prior AN; for people who have read divergent, you know what this is!**

a great brother and son

OK now I feel like I have gone to far. But when I turn to walk out the door, I hear crying. A girl crying. Hard. I turn around one more time, to see a dark hallway. I walk down it and look at the last two doors. One on the left and right. On the left door, it had the same reading on it as the little grave stone on the table. On the right, it had the name Whitney prior on it.

_Hmmm..._i think. This must be the girl I saw in the picture. I grabbed the door nob but stopped. I got rid of the soundless rune and opened the door.

In front of me was the girl. Whitney prior. She whereing a black tank top and some old Grey shorts. When I opened the door she looked up with a start.

"w-w-who are y-y-you?" she asked stuttering

"I'm jace. Who are you?" stupid question, but I think she might like me better if she did not think I was some sort of stalker.

"Whitney" she said with a smile. She stood up and I realized something she was really short I was at least a head taller than her.

" I guess you heard all that right?" she asked "don't worry, its not always this bad its only this bad on..." she trailed off and looked down. I cant help myself so I ask "what?" she looks up with tears in her eyes

"...my brothers death" she says. OK now I really feel bad. She went on, "he died two years ago" then I really cant help but ask "i am sorry to keep asking but, how did he die?"

she tells me to take a seat. I sit on the bed next to her.

"Well..." she starts

AN; cliffy! by the way I do NOT own _the mortal intsuraments _or _divergent! _just pointing that out! And I might, MIGHT post another chapter tomorrow IF I have the time anyways...until next time peeps! review!


	3. AN sorry :(

AN; hey guys! OK so here it is...i wont be posting ANY new chapters this weekend AND if I don't post new ones on each day or every other day, I am about to have my LAST TEST FOR SCHOOL! NNNNNOOOOOOOO! anyways yes, I am about to start with all the studying and cramming for the tests

BUT! I promise I will try my hardest (on my free time... if I have any) to post new chapters for you awesome people out there! 


	4. Chapter 4 really its 3

AN; OMG CAN IT BE?! IM BACK?! yes everybody the great Fire and Ice has finally got back on. BUT here is why I have not gotten back on sooner. Truth be said, I was going to post a new chapter on monday but some famliy came in from town and I had to stay with them while they were here AND THEN when they left...i got sick...really bad I would have posted one yesterday but I was so weak I could not get up and grab my computer! But her it is! finally! enjoy! :D

Chapter 3 Flashback whit POV

"Simon!" I yelled to him "what are you doing?!" that boy told me we were going swimming!

"what?" he asked shocked "i was just having some fun" he said he looked down. That look would get me to feel sorry for him (even if he was 13) but not this time

"Putting a snake in you ex-girlfriend's pocket dose not count as 'fun'" he sighed

"Fine, you still want to go swimming?" he asked hopeful I smile and said "sure"

"but no more tricks!" I say. He laughs and starts walking to the pool. "don't be such a baby!" he said over his sholder. I laugh to

"im older than you!" I say as I run after him. We jump into the pool together.

1 hour later

"oh!" I say "i'm done! Getting wrikly!" he gets out of the pool after me

"your just getting older" he said with a laugh. "haha" I laugh sarcasticly

"hey! Your birthday is in two days! What are you going to do?" I asked. He srugs

"i know with mom and dad, its not going to be here." he says sadly I dont blame him. I may be 17 but I know what its like growing up with a mom who dose drugs and a dad who is an ackolholic

"hey, dont look so sad. You could have it at that girls house you like" I push his sholder "whats her name?...April?" I say with a smile "AH!" he says and pushes me away

" I dont like her, I just..."he trails off and his face gose red.

"AW!" I say "your in love!" I tease him "thats cute" he glares at me 

"what about that guy you are all ways talking about in you diary?...Zack?" he tease me

"well...i...um.." I studder "wait how do you know what I write in my diary?" I ask. He looks nervous and says, "um..." I laugh at him. "i am going to kill you!" he laughs and stands up.

"you have to catch me first!" he called as he started running away. I get up and run after him.

30 minutes later we on the ground and laughing. Simon laughs "ok, ok. I wont read your diary anymore." I laugh between breaths "ok you are forgiven" I smile. Just then dad came out of the back door.

"YOU TWO!" he yells and points at us. _Oh no, _I think "GET INSIDE AND GET READY...NOW!" 

we jump up and run inside, get dressed, and meet at the front door. Seth looks at me with sad and scared eyes.

"i dont know how much more I can take this" he said with tears in his eyes. I pull him into a hug and wisper to him, "hey, hey, dont cry it will get better. I promise" ok I know thats a lie. Things WONT get better, but he did not need to know that...yet. Just then we heared yelling and screaming in the living room.

"NO!" dad yells. "I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THAT! SHE IS MINE!" with that he came running into the room, grab my arm, and draged me out the door.

"Whitney!" Simon yells. I look around the front yard, only to fined a man, dressed in all black, holding a gun.

"um, dad?" I ask worry-like

"what?" he said angrey. "who is that?" I ask.

"who?!" he asked as he whips his head around to see the man in the driveway. "no.." he says quietly "he said a few more days" dad added on. I put my hands on his shodlers and look him in the eyes.

"dad.." I say slowly "what did you do?" without a word he starts running to the house.

"SIMON!" he yells "RUN! NO-" before he could finish his sentence, a gun went off. I turn around to find simon in the doorway of the house...with a gun shot to the chest.

From that day I never knew how I would die but the the one thing I did know was that life...was aweful.

**AN; man you must really hate me right now! Yes I made simon whitney's brother I had no choice! I knew I needed to put him in the story...mabe not the BEST way but...hey there you are! I will try to post as often as I can but as I have said, my last school test are coming up, and we have a "cram" week where we study ALL WEEK! Then the next week IS THE TEST! Anyways hope you enjoyed! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN; YES! finally! Yes I am back I was not going to do this today, but when I logged on I felt SOOOOO bad! So I felt I needed to fill your needs and post this chapter! But I have changed my user name and picture so sorry I just did not like the other name and pic. But for this chapter I am happy you are happy so LETS GET ON WITH IT!**

Chapter 4 until again Jace POV

"wow" I say, "did they guy ever get caught?" she slowly nodded

"ya. It took a while, but when they did he was in Mexico." she looked at me , "they never got his name but he said he did to get back at my mom." she started crying again. I imdeatly felt bad and pulled he into my chest.

"i am so sorry. Really I am. I shouldn't have asked." she stopped crying and pulled away.

"its fine." she said. "what about you?" she asked

I looked at her confused. She laughed. __

Man I love that laugh I think. I shake my head. _No! You cant! Come on Jace! Get it together!  
_

"i mean" she drawled the 'ean' part out. "you came here looking pretty bad yourself, no offense" she added quickly.

Now it was my turn to laugh

"none taken, and I am but I'm sure you don't want to it."

She smiled at this

"i just spent the last 10 minutes telling you my problems and ruining your shirt." she said pointing at the tear marks.

"Tell me." she said. I sighed

"Fine but I warned you." I said. She then put her hand over her heart, smiled, and said "of coarse." then I started telling her about Clary, how we met, and what happened. But for the first time (ever since what happened) I felt happy...some how

"Oh gosh!" she said, "why would she cheat on you with your best friend?! Thats just wrong!"  
I nodded, "yes it is" I said. After about an hour of talking, we heard the front door slam.

"Oh crap!" Whitney yelled/whispered. "you have to go. Come on, out the back!" we ran to the back door, and she stepped out just after me, on the back porch

"Well, I guess this is...goodbye." she said then looked down with sadness in her eyes.

"hey," I said putting my finger under her chin and pulling her face to look at me. "we will see each other again. No more tears." I said with a smile.  
"OK I promise, no. more. Tears." she paused with each word. She looked back at the door.

"you have to go." she said, "thanks for listening to me." I smile

"you welcome." I said.

Then she got out a black sharpie and wrote her number down.

"there" she said, "now it really isn't goodbye." she smiled. I smiled back and kissed her cheek.

"until again." I say. With that I run off the porch and back the way I came, knowing what awaits me there. But when I get half-way there, I stopped, just relizeing something...

"SHES A MUNDANE!" I yell

**AN; ta-da! Here you go! I hope you liked it! Until next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN; hello everybody! here is yet another chapter for...this...story...YES! We will go with that! Anyway! Read...read! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 oh no J POV

when I got back to the insatue,**AN; know I spelled this wrong!** I fined Clary in my room.

"Jace!" she said. "i have been worried sick!" I growled and glared at her.

"Why don't you just go. Worry about someone you care about." I say with as much venom as possible. She frowns and says, "i DO care about you! Its just...what you saw was..." she trails off. I get really mad then and there.

"OK! You know what?! Get out! I don't need you in my life, just to mess it up! Get out!"

then she started yelling to.

"Fine!" she yells. Then she started stomping her way to the door like a child who dose not get their way. "i am leaving! Because right now, you need to calm down and think about what you did!" then I lose my 'cool'.

"WHAT I DID?!" I scream. "I AM NOT THE ONE GOING AROUND AND TRYING TO SLEEP WITH THEIR BOYFRINED'S BEST FRIEND!" she give me a look of disapproval, like a mother scolding at her child, and slams the door shut. I growl and fall on my bed with a sigh.

Then I get up, take a shower, and get into some sleep pants without a shirt. While laying in bed, my mind drifts off to Whitney. How sweet, caring, and understanding she is.

I sigh and smile. An hour later I still cannot go to sleep, so I get out of bed, and walk to the library. There, I fined Alec on the couch. My anger comes back really, really, fast.

I grab a book and sit down on the sit across from Alec. He looks at me with shock and fear in his eyes. _Good_ _he is scared _I think with a smile.

"Jace!" he says. "look, I know what you saw back there was bad, really bad, and I know you might not like me right now..." I cut him off.

"Actually, I HATE you." I said looking up from the book I was not really reading. He looks shocked again, but I still see the fear.

"OK I get it, but..." he sighed. "you CAN'T tell Magus!" he cried. MagusI think I forgot about him. So thats why he is so scared.

"really?" I ask. "i forgot all about that...until now." he sighs again.

"Weather you forgot or not, you can't tell him." Alec says. I glare at him.

"Actually, I think...no...i KNOW I can tell about this! You took my lover, well x-lover, and now you need to feel the pain I felt when I caught you and Clary, my best friend and my girlfriend,  
trying to sleep together!" I yell. "so ya! I will tell him!"

with that, I storm out of the library, pushing past Clary on my way out...who had just heard everything

**AN; well I hope you liked it! I have not been doing much things for school since test have come...so with this time I have I will write new chapters! To say the truth I have all the way to chapter 8 finished and I don't know if I should just keep writing until I finish it (cause I write all of my storys on paper first) or just keep adding new chapters whenever I can so.. do guys just want me to stop here and finish writing it on paper or just keep adding chapters? Tell me in reviews! Bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN; hello people of the world! We all know how this works the talking and blah blah blah...enjoy!**

Chapter 6 a talk with Izzy

The next day was awful. No other way to put it. I woke up to a note taped to my door...it was from Izzy. I shudder. Sometimes that girl scares me. Her glare could send Valentine running for the hills.

**_Jace, I know you must feel bad for what clary did,  
and I also know that you will not come even come  
close to forgiving her OR Alec, but meet me in the  
library, we need to talk.  
_Izzy**

_great, _I think. _Just what I need. _After I tossed the note on the floor, I grabbed my clothes and walked to the library. When I get there, I fined Izzy on her phone. When I walked over to her she looked up from her phone and at me with that evil grin on her face.

"Jace" she said in her sweet-like voice. I sighed and sat down beside her.

"OK Izzy, no more games, what do you want?" I said. She fake pouted but put her smile back on, and said,

"Two things, and I only need you to answer these questions, ready?" she asked hopeful.

"Fine" I said.

"OK, the first thing is that I need you to tell me if you will ever forgive Clary and Alec." she said.

"No" I said without hesitation. She dose not question it cause she knows its true.

"OK" she said. "the second thing is that when I was putting the note on your door, I found a piece of paper in you jacket pocket, with a girls number on it. By the name of Whitney Prior...Jace, that dose not sound like a Shadowhunter's name...what DID you do last night?" she asked slowly. I gave her a crazy look cause I new she had it all wrong.

"i did not hook up with that girl last night." I said. "after I found Clary and Alec, I ran, I don't really know where, but when I got there I was in front of her house, and I heard screaming...it was her mom and dad. Her dad drinks..a lot, and her mom dose drugs. I found her crying in her bedroom and we talked and she told me how her little brother got killed, at 13" I said the last part quickly. She gasped, but I continued.

"anyway we talked and when her dad came home, she dragged me out the back door and gave me her number and when I got back here..." she stopped me there.  
"ya I heard it from all the way to my room. Nothing else?" she asked.

"Nope. Thats the story, and Izzy she is the most sweet, caring, and understanding girl ever." I stopped talking really fast.

"But?..." she asked moving her hand for me to continue. I sighed.

"Shes a mundane." I said hitting the coffee table in anger. Izzy sighed, but I knew she understood.

"And you don't want me to tell?" she asked, but we both know the awnser.

"Yes" I said forcefully.

"OK. Your secret is safe with me." a big smile grew on my face, like a kid in a candy store. I ran over to her and hugged her.

"thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said over and over. She laughed and hugged me back.

When she pulled away, she said, "now go and text your girlfriend!" she said with a smile. I smiled back. I ran out of the library, just to bump into someone. That someone was...Clary.

Izzy's smile left her face and a death look came on her looks could kill, Clary would be hung by a tree. I looked back at Clary, who looked like she was about to die...which she was.

"Jace" Izzy said in a voice you would only hear a little demon kid say in horror movies.

"Why don't you go?" _YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE! _My mind screamed. I ran out the door without a second thought. Before I heard the scream, I heard Clary cry,

"GIRLFRIEND?!"

**AN; and there you have it! Another chapter up! So so happy! Well until next time! Bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN; back I am! Yes here is yet another Chapter so will not talk so much. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7 text time!

Jace: bold _ whitney: italic_

**J: hey is this whitney?**

_W: ya Jace?_

**J: the one and only :D**

_W: ha so whats up?_

**J: nothing much you?**

_W: homework..wait shouldn't you be doing the same?_

**J: um...**

then I accidentally sent it without finishing. _Oh Crap! _I think. A couple minutes later, which felt like 4 years, she answered.

_W: um...what?_

Crap! I think.****

J: sorry, I sent that to soon what I was going to say was...

I sopped typing and though on this. _What CAN I tell her? _I think. _Can I trust her with the truth?_ Then I started typing and then hit 'send'.

**J: I am home schooled  
**I finished.

_W: oh, OK. I had a friend who was home schooled once! ^-^_

Then we started in on that conversation. After half-an-hour of talking I finally had the guts to ask her on a date!

**J: hey..um..whit?**__

W: ya?

OK you can do this Jace Wayland, keep your cool...be cool I think.__

**J: I was wondering if you...um...like to go on a...um..date?**

Idiot_! _My mind yells at me.

When she did not reply, I grabbed my steel and was prepared to draw the Broken Heart Rune on my arm. But when it brushed my skin, my phone went off.

_W: sorry I did not reply sooner. Dad came home. And yes I would love to. When and where? Just so you know, you can't pick me up at my house until he leaves._

**J: OK thats fine. How about 7:00 at the movies?**

_W: great. Tonight?_

I answered without hesitation.

**J: yes. OK, see you tonight?**

_W: yep bye!_

**J: bye!**

That was the end of our conversation. When I put down my phone, I ran to Izzy's room and banged on the door. When she opened the door, before she could say an insult, I yelled,

"I GOT A DATE!" then ran back to my room to get ready.

**AN; an done! I will ask you guys something...do you like it? If you do review! It will make Jace a lot more happy...**

Jace: "why are you bring me into this?"

Me: "because I can! Now out you!" *kicks Jace out of room

bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN; hey guys! here is another chapter and all of my test are OVER! yes! so happy! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 Awful First Date J POV**

After an hour of getting ready, I grabbed my keys and steel, (you never know what might happen) and walked out the door.

When I reached Whitney's house, she was sitting on her front porch in a short black dress, the back cut out and replaced with black lace...oh and it was freezing outside... not that I'm complaining!

I jumped out of the car and said/yelled, "what are you doing out here in the cold?! You should be inside, not waiting for me!" she gave me a bored look.

"look, my dad is inside, pasted out drunk...again." when she said 'again' she looked down at the ground.

_Dang it! _My mind yells. **AN; here is where Jace and his mind have a fight.**

_Mind _** Real Jace**__

You just had to go and mess this up didn't you?! My mind still yells.

OK** you listen here! I may like her, but I am NOT...**mind stops me.

_In love? Yes you are! You maybe Jace Wayland but..._

**Yes! Right! I AM Jace Wayland! I am the guy who can get ANY girl he wants and...**mind stops me again.

_You don't mean that. You DO love her. you are just scared that she will not say yes. And this sudden mood change WILL make that happen! Why do think she said yes to going on this date with you?! If she not like you she would not have said yes...but look where you are now, acting like a complete jerk to her, and having a fight WITH YOUR OWN MIND! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN!_

I sigh.

"i am sorry Whitney, really." I say with a smile. She looks up with a smile.

"lets go." she said. With that we got in the car and went to the movies. When we reached the movies it was already 7:35.

"Crap!" whit yells. I laugh at this. I love it when she gets mad like that. My thoughts were interrupted by Whitney's voice.

"Whats so funny?" she asked with a smile.

"Your so cute when you are mad." I said before I could stop myself. Her smile faded and her cheeks turned bright red.

"Oh..um..T-Thanks I G-Guess?" she said stuttering.

"lets go." I said to fast. She gave yet, another look.

"We will miss the movie!"

"oh..OK.." she said. Then we bought the tickets, popcorn, and walked in to see the movie.

**1 hour later!**

"No way!" I say as we came out of theater.

"Yes! I think the bad guy one!" whit said. I sighed knowing I had lost. She laughed at the face I was making.

"Come on!" she said laughing. "where to now?" we must have forgotten all about our 'fight' before the movie...ether that or we were just not saying anything.

"follow me, my lady." I said joke-like. She laughed that laugh that made my heart flutter.

We got into the car and drove off to the 'special' place. When we got there, she gasped and jumped out of the car. I laughed again, and followed her.

We were at the beach, with the sun setting. _Wonderful timing _I think. _I have to tell her that I like her but, what about me being a shadowhunter?_

"wow its beautiful." whit said.

"Ya it is" I said. But I was not looking at the beach. She looked over at me and blushed. I smiled to myself. _Cute _I think.

"whit?" I asked.

"Ya?" I turned to face her and she did the same for me.

"i need to tell you something" I said moving my face closer to hers. She did not back away or give me look so I continued.

"um..i think I.." I stopped talking when I noticed that our faces were inches apart.

"Yes?" she said. I felt her warm, minty breath on my lips.

Our faces were centimeters apart...

almost touching...

then Whitney's phone went off.

We both jumped back both relizeing what just almost happened.

"Sorry I have to go home." she said after checking her phone. I nodded, understanding.

When we were on our way back to her house, my mind traveled off.

_This can't happen. I can't tell her. I just saw that for myself, she jumped back like not wanting to kiss me._ Another part of my mind joined in.

_you did the same so.._ my thoughts stopped when I pulled into her driveway. We both heard screaming yelling of dad calling for her.

"Crap.." she whispered. "bye" she said quickly and tried to open the car door, but I had just locked it.

"Don't you think that I am letting you go in there with him." I said forcefully. She growled and said,

"Jace Wayland, I swear, if you do not open this door right now, I will do it myself!" when I did not do anything, she sweared, and opened the door. I got out of the car, and ran after her. She was stomping her way up the walkway. I grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"i am sorry" I said sadly. She put her hand on the side of my face.

"It don't matter...tonight was great but...this can't work..i am sorry." at the last part her voice cracked.

"Goodbye Jace Wayland" that was the last thing she said to me that night.

**AN; I am sorry...wait...no I am not..well...OK fine! You caught me! I am really sorry about this and you must hate me but...oh boy you might just want to kill me now, right? Well until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN; do you still hate me? OK if you do, because here is another chapter! enjoy!**

Chapter 9 Twisted up life Whit POV (did not see that coming did ya?!)

_you are a awful_

Useless

worthless

heartbreaking

Girl, no, thing! You had him right where you wanted him, and you liked it! Then you had to go and...i growled.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. My dad came out the front door of our old house, and angry flashed all over his face.

"Get...your...useless...face...in...here.." he said. He was so angry, he could not say a sentence without pausing with each word.

"Crap.." I mumbled. I was sure going to die tonight. The night I met Jace, I was not just crying because of my brothers death, I was crying cause my mom said she hated me and my dad abused me almost every night ( I would ever tell Jace about this). I was lucky to have lots of my bruises gone...with the help of makeup of course.

I walked into the house with my dad, and he locked the door behind him, closed the curtains, and unplugged every phone in the house and also took mine. He always dose this.

I was about to put the rest of my stuff down when I fist hit the side of my face. I feel to the ground in pain. I opened my eyes to see my dad standing over me, his eyes almost red. I knew i would get my phone back after he would ether, past out during, or after it was over...if I was still alive after it was over.

He picked me up and threw me at the wall. My head hit the wall with a loud, _THUMP _and a _CRACK _sound. I looked up and found everything blurry. I was being kicked in the side over and over again. My mined drifted off and the only time it ever came back to what was happening, was when he picked me up and threw me at the wall over and over again.

I thought back to what happened in the car. He was only being nice, but I could not risk his life. Bring him into my life was like a death sentence. His face when I said we could not work out...the hurt and sadness all over his face...and then he almost kissed me! My thoughts were intrupped by my dad talking again.

"Next time...you...will not...go...with...that boy...or ANY boy...again or I promise you...i will kill you and then him...but...starting with that boy you were with tonight." Dad said between breaths. With that, he left me there, in the hallway, with my phone thrown in front of me. With as much strengthenen as I could get, I grabbed my phone...an texted Jace. When I was done sending him a message, I heard the front door slam shut.  
_Good _I think. _Hes gone._

**(what Whit texted Jace)**

_W: help me...and I am sorry_

he texted back almost right away

**J: what's wrong? are you hurt? and lets not talk about that right now, I need to make sure you are OK! Are you?**

_W: no come to my house and be FAST_

he did not text back, but I then heard Jace's car pull up and him slamming the car and the front door almost at the same time. He gasped when he saw me crumpled on the ground and in my hallway.

Jace ran over to me and took me in his arms.

"Whit I need you to stay with me! Keep talking!" I said with his voice cracking.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry" I tried to say. He looked me in the eyes and said,

"No..No I should be the sorry one. I left you alone..with that...monster..and its my fault you are like this.." he started crying at the end of the sentence. I manged to sit up, with the wall and Jace supporting my weight. I put my arms around him and he cried in my chest, like I did the first night we met.

"Jace" I said my own voice cracking. "i only told you that I did not want this was because I was protecting...you" I finished with myself crying. Jace pulled out of my arms, looked me right in the eyes and kissed me full on the mouth. I gasped for no reason and I kissed him back. It was forceful but full of passion.

I pulled away for air and we looked at each other with smiles on our faces.

Then we heard another car door slam and without warning, Jace picked me up, ran out the back door, and put me in his car. We drove off and I felt dizzy after Jace picking me up so fast.

"i am sorry about picking you up so fast. We just had to get out of there." he said looking at me.

"Whit, you can't drift off. Stay with me. Keep that voice of yours running." it was to late. I slipped off, but I heard two things from Jace.

"No!" he yelled and then a "i love you" and after that I felt the car stop for a minute and jace pulled me closer and then started driving again. After that, I drifted off and all I saw was darkness.

**AN; did you like it? I bet you did not see all of this coming did you? Well to be truthful, nether did I! I was going to post a hole other chapter, but I like,"no! You need to make this!" and for once I listen to myself. And I will say, I really like this Chapter! Anyways, until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

****

Chapter 10 Catching On

  
I burst into the institute, with Whitney in my arms. Izzy came running down the stares wondering what all the noise was about. I knew Alec would be coming down to, but I did not care. Whitney was the only thing on my mind right now.

"What the hell is going on?!" she asked. She ran over to us but stopped.

"Is that...her?" she asked. I slowly nodded.

"Yes. Her dad did this to her." with that I sat on the floor, still with Whit in my arms. I put my face in her neck and started sobbing. Which I might add, shocked Izzy, because I never cried.  
She quickly fell down next to me.

"i know you are scared for her right now, but we need to take her to the infirmary. OK?" she asked. I slowly nodded my head and stood up. We both ran to the infirmary.

When we got there, I put Whit on a bed and Izzy came over with lots of medical supply's. I looked at her worried.

"Jace, maybe you should go and get some sleep" I was about to stop her there, but she only talked louder. 

"i have got this. go. Now." she said with that glare she always gave when she was serious. I sighed and walked to the other side of Whit's bed. I lightly kissed her forehead and said,

"i will be back later. I love you" I have never really said it to her when she was awake, but still, I liked it.

I walked back to my room a little better, but I was still worried...and tired. But when I got to my room and closed the door, my anger came out like a wild fire. I started throwing things, they broke, and I screamed in anger. Then, just to make matters more great, Clary came into my room complaining about how she was sleeping and she could not do that with me yelling.

"Why are you still here!" I said. She gave me a look.

"so...whats this I hear about you having a girlfriend? And so soon? I never took you for that kind of guy" she stopped talking for a second but then started again.

"Oh wait, I do" she finished with a smirk.

"Why ask now?" I asked bored.

"No reason. But I need this girl to know that you are mine!" I growled and said,

"We are not together and that has nothing to do with you" she gave me another look.  
"Yes I do have the right to know! And I will give her a piece of my mind-" I cut her off.

"You barely have ANY mind at all!" I was about to slam the door in her face when she said,

"i will make you mine Jace Wayland! And now that will happen." with that she ran out the door...with my phone. But before I could run after her, she had bumped into somebody.  
_Yes! _I think. "Alec!" Clary said to happy. _No! _I think again. I shake my head and walk out the door.

When I walked out the door, I saw Clary toss my phone to Alec and he caught it.

"What's this?" he asked in a sneaky voice as he was turning it on and unlocking it. But I quickly took it back and walked back into my room, with Clary and Alec following me.

"What are you hiding Jace? And where were you last night?" Alec asked.

"Alec I don't recall us being friends and Clary, we are not together!" I say. She gave yet, another look. 

"Mark my words Jace Wayland, I will get you back!" with that, she took Alec by the arm, and ran out the door. I close it with a sigh, but I still heard voices.

"Really Clary, how many times are we going to go through this?" a voice asked. _Izzy _I think.  
I hear a scream and I laugh. _Not the first time and surly not the last _I laugh again and went to bed. And for the first time, I was happy. But then a thought came to mind,

"what will I tell her when she wakes up?" I asked my self out loud.

**AN; if you like it, please REVIEW! I won't beg, but please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN; OK guys I have nothing to say for why I have not been posting chapters and I am sorry. But no new chapters will be posted tomorrow or the day after because I am going out of town. Sorry and this chapter I KNOW I could have done better but oh well and there will be some cussing in here so ya... ON WITH IT!**

Chapter 11 Waking up J POV

When I woke up I found Izzy Trying to get me up...by yelling in my ear and shaking me to death. I sat up and before I complain about sleeping in, I saw her face. She smiling like crazy, but she also had a little sad look. The sleep was gone almost imdeatily. 

"Whats wrong with her?" I asked a little to fast. she smiled a sad smile and sighed.

"You are not going to like what I am about to tell you, so just keep calm. OK?"

"Tell me!" I yelled. She sighed once more and said,

"She has woken up but," she paused for a few seconds. "she has some bad injuries. And I am going to be truthful here. Jace, it don't look good in there. She is alive and will live-" I stopped her there.

"Damn right she will live! I would have to fight her if she died" Izzy smiled at this.

"She was awake when I came to clean her wounds, but when I came to get you I think she passed out again." she said.

"go. I know you want to see her, so go to her. She needs you" __

Don't have to tell me twice!

I ran all the way to the infirmary. When I got there, I saw the love of my life, bruised, scared, and hurt. It broke my heart the sight. I almost want to cry...almost. I walked over to her bed and as I got closer to her, I saw how pale she was. You would think she had some deathly sickness. But to top it off, she also had bags under her eyes. I sighed and sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"OK princess, you have tourcherd me to much. Time to wake up" I said. As if on cue, her eyes fluttered open and I knew I was smiling.

"Don't call me...Princess" Whit said weakly. I sighed and kissed her forehead.

"How long?" I asked. She looked shocked but she knew what I was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how long has your dad been beating you like this?" a tear rolled down her cheek, but I quickly wiped it away. She sighed.

"Two years" I growled. She tried to sit up, but she winched and gasped at the same time. I quickly, but gently, grabbed her by the waist and slowly lowered her back down. She smiled, grateful. I smiled back.

Then our faces ended up closer by the second. Her face was now inches from mine and I felt the need to just kiss her...so thats just what I did. My lips met hers and I could tell she was shocked...but she kissed me back! The kiss was full of passion. I licked her lip to ask for permission. Thankfully, she let me. Our touges danced together. I wanted this to last forever but we both needed air. When I pulled away, she was smiling. I smiled back.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders truthfully.

"Talk later. Kiss now" I said with a smirk. She smirked back.

"i can live with that"

**AN; as you can see, this was rushed but still here it is! Anyways like I said I will be out of town so that= no new chapters sorry. But until next time! Sorry for some spelling mistakes! **


	13. ANOTHER AN SO SORRY FORGIVE ME

**AN; I am sorry to say this but...i will not be posting ANY new chapters until my school is out for summer break. I have just been finding it hard to find time to even write the next chapter. My grades are starting to fall and I need to pass. I just cannot find time to do ANYTHING anymore. So as I said I am sorry but I promise when my school gets over with I will be back with lots of new chapters. Please don't get mad but I do need this so I will see you later.**

Bye! :)


End file.
